Items
Here are the Items Regular Items *Smash Ball *Assist Trophy *Lawl Food *Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Capsule *Barrel *Crate *Rolling Crate *Party Ball *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Special Flag Lawl Items 1000 Degree Knife (EXPERIMENT 1000 Degree Knife) It's like your basic sharp item. But it gives opponents burning damage to. It also slices other items, projectiles and traps in flaming halves Tootsie Tenderizer (Barbie) You can give yourself a buff and polish for double the strength and speed. You can only use it once though UFO (FNAF World) It will follow the player if it's picked up. Press A to shoot a laser. After a while, It will fly away. It can shoot the same amount of lasers as a Super Scope. There is a chance you'll find a X-FO which is stronger The Zapper 6000 (LazyTown) The user can use it to make himself/herself invisible. It will wear off for 10 seconds. Use it on an opponent and he/she will turn invisible too. You can use it only once though The Haunted Mask (Goosebumps) This item may be a simple shield at first... But after a while, The mask will take control of you (For 10 seconds) and attack an opponent he/she hates the most Play-Doh (Play-Doh) Baisicly, The most fun Item to use. You can turn it whatever you like and use it. The Play-Doh comes in other colors too Sky Dancers (Sky Dancers) These items may vary their looks, But you can press the A button to let one of them fly upward and can change direction. It's like the Drill Shot, But less spammy and goes upwards. The Sky Dancer can hit a wall and fall down. You can use it as a weapon Magic Mirror (Equestria Girls) You can trap an opponent like I.M. Meen and CD-I Link's Final Smash except it's with a mirror instead of a book. Unlike those two, The mirror can't explode. Also the trapped opponent stays for 3 seconds to prevent being thrown off. You can press B to turn into a super form. Kinda like a Transforming Final Smash or Zomby Gaga's Neutral B with a Team mate. The form will last for 10 seconds. After the form disappears, So does the mirror The Enhancer 3000 (Braceface) A Female Opponent can wear it on their chest for a frontal shield. Press A to expand it. You can expand it up 2 times. It may pop, giving her 5% damage. You'll lose it after 12 seconds passed. Male Opponents can't wear it, But they can throw it around and make it explode Poison Joke Flower (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) If you throw this at an opponent, They'll get a whacky feature that can alter their stats or it can switch an opponent's moveset. The effect will wear off after 10 seconds Sauce Gun (Memes) This item comes in two, The gun and the sauce. You can pick it up as one though. Press A to fill up the gun with just sauce (no ketchup) Press B to go "SKRRRRA! PA PA KA KA KA!" And just like any gun related item, It'll run out and you can throw it away. Note: You'll have to fill the gun before shooting Waluigi Launcher (SuperMarioGlitchy4) Hold A to charge Waluigi's distance to launch him and explode. If you hold A longer, Waluigi will shout "SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!!" then he'll get launched farther and release a larger explosion. Oreo (Nabisco) You can pick it up like a normal item and eat it like a normal food item, But here's something else, You can open it up into two when you hold down A so you can heal twice your damage. Garfield Ray (Lojo's invention idea in his Diary of a Wimpy Kid Do It Yourself Book from 7 years ago) Basically turns the nearest opponent into Garfield himself. He/She gains his same Moveset from All Star Smashers. Makeup Bazooka (Barbie) This item functions like the Cracker Launcher except you can't aim it, And you can only shoot once. Press A to shoot makeup on an opponent to damage him/her and lower their stats too. Satellite Gun (Sonic the Hedgehog) Hold B to show up a Cross-hair. While holding B, you can lock on to many Opponents and Traps. Release to fire a Giant Laser from the sky. Bat-Credit Card (Batman & Robin) This item works like the Ollars from All Star Smashers if you hold down A while holding it after you grab it at the right time. However, if you throw it at an opponent, He/She will be stunned and damaged by how high their grumpiness level is. Le Rude Cuckoo (The Mr. Men Show) After you pick it up, Press A to let the clock startle an opponent, If you throw the clock on the ground, a tiny Mr. Rude will pop out of it and fart. H2O Power Blimp (Nickelodeon) Press A to blast yourself upwards with the water spraying from the blimp, Works as a recovery item. You can choose any direction you want and opponents can slip on a puddle. Trivia *Insert One Category:Items